


不知节制(r18)

by susssan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susssan/pseuds/susssan
Summary: emmmm翻车备用链接





	不知节制(r18)

本篇灵感来源于坐火车软卧，边上的床位上下铺俩人一直在聊天吵到我睡不着的怨念

维勇only

警告：内涵 *道具 *限制高潮 *失禁 *dirty talk *重口味

咱们就当做火车包厢隔音挺好的吧(其实一点都不好

写完以后觉得自己宛如变态

以下正文

-

胜生勇利正在自食纵容维克托的恶果。

-

“你在干嘛！！”勇利几乎被吓的惊叫出来，但碍于同包厢还有两个素未谋面的陌生人，他只是在维克托耳边低吼了一句。

他们正在火车软卧的四人包厢里，唯一隔绝两个床联系的只有一层完全挡不住接下来事情声音的帘子。勇利本来马上就要进入来之不易的深度睡眠，但是谁知道维克托竟然从上铺爬下来压在他身上并且一言不发就开始用色情下流的手法摸他的那里！

勇利觉得自己要崩溃了，维克托有技巧的手法令他的腰酥软下去，下体处传来的感觉占据了他大部分注意力，也许会被其他人发现的背德感竟然让他的身体更加敏感兴奋。

“维克托……哈啊……快点停，停下来……”

他绝望的发现对方没有听从反而变本加厉的挑逗自己——维克托微微拉下勇利已经松散的裤头，让手伸进去零距离接触他的重要部位。维克托用手从根部开始轻轻沿着性器上的脉络滑动，把流出的前列腺液均匀涂抹在整根肉茎上，随意撸动两下后作恶的那只手来到了敏感脆弱的头部，维克托用手掌抱住整个摩挲，又用指间划过沟壑，毫不留情的擦过顶端，甚至把指尖伸到吐着露水的马眼处扣弄了一下内里的软肉。

“唔嗯！别……我……哈啊，停下来……”

“你下面可不是这么说的，勇利～”维克托恶劣的贴近爱人的耳畔用气音吐出诱惑的话语。“你看……它都爽的流泪了呢。”

边说着，维克托边用另外那只手照顾起了勇利下方的囊袋，挤压揉捏，力度适中的既会给勇利带来巨大的刺激又不会让他感到疼痛。

“会弄……嗯……弄脏床单……而且……哈……可能会被听到……”

“勇利小声点就不会被听见，相信我～”维克托凑上前轻轻在勇利唇上烙上一吻，“至于床单嘛……”

“果然还是我帮小勇利舔干净眼泪吧！”

说完没等勇利反驳，维克托便钻进被子中在黑暗里准确无误的含上的勇利的性器。

随之而来的是卖力的舔弄。

维克托照顾到勇利每个敏感的位置，并且为了不让液体滴落，维克托会时不时的吞咽下口涎和前液，喉咙自然的挤压到头部让勇利爽的差点没控制住大声呻吟出来。

逐渐有了想射精的感觉，火热的酥麻四处蔓延，大腿肌肉紧绷起来，而更过分的是维克托口中的动作完全没有要停下的意思，反而在察觉到勇利即将到达顶点后愈发激烈和卖力。

终于在一次维克托用舌头舔过小孔时，勇利压抑着哭声和尖叫声射了出来，温热的浊液灌到维克托口中，被一丝不剩的吞咽入腹。

“全部都喝下去了哦，勇利的东西♡”维克托从被子里爬出来，愉悦的笑着，像邀功一样对勇利说。

事实某种意义上他确实是在邀功。

“那么小猪是不是该奖励我呢？嗯？”

这句话是被维克托低下头，几乎贴着勇利的唇瓣吐出来的，温热的气息打在勇利唇上和脸上烫的他整张脸迅速通红。

“唔！”

没等待勇利回答，维克托就先狠狠吻了下去，毫不客气的在勇利的口中扫荡掠夺，舌尖色情的擦过上颚，牙齿，再勾起勇利的小舌狠狠玩弄吸吮。勇利觉得自己几乎是要被溺死在了这个吻里面，想要抗拒却又舍不得推开对方，只能被迫承受这个过于深入的吻。唇舌传来的美妙触感让他忍不住从鼻息间漏出几声呻吟，软糯的声音在维克托已经高涨的欲望上又添了一把柴火。

但之后的刺激显然更令他浑身战栗。

一根手指带着冰凉黏腻的液体从私处进入到了勇利体内，慢慢向内戳刺，在触摸到一个橡胶质感的东西时满意的停下。

“勇利很乖呀，一直都没拿出来吧？”

“我……哈……我没有……”

“那给我的勇利一点奖品怎么样？”

在勇利来得及拒绝之前，维克托从枕头下方掏出一个遥控器，按了下去，瞬间强烈的震动从穴道内传来。

“嗯……！”

太多了，太多了。快感在身体里积累，跳蛋被塞到敏感点上，震动带来的一阵阵酥麻电流似的流窜到身体各处，勇利几乎用尽全力才阻止了脱口而出的哭叫。生理性的泪水沿着双颊滑下，落在枕头上之前就被身上的男人用舌舔去，一个个吻被印在脸侧，舌苔划过细嫩的肌肤带来点点痒意。坏心眼的俄罗斯人再次摸出遥控器调高了档位，突如其来加强了的刺激让勇利终于忍不住双腿痉挛起来，颤抖着因为快感而脱力，只能搭在床上。

“啊……停下来……呜呜……”

轻轻的啜泣伴随气音的呻吟回荡在维克托耳边，也许在平时他会因为心疼年轻的恋人而停下这种“折磨”，可现在维克托已经被欲望烧红了眼，本性中的控制欲和占有欲混合着对勇利的爱，他的宝贝愈可怜只会让他愈兴奋，维克托阴茎已经勃起，被束缚在裤内鼓成一大包，但为了欣赏更多勇利诱人的样子他愿意暂时忍一下。

“爽吗？”

维克托褪去勇利的上衣，唇舌在锁骨和喉结处辗转。

“不回答？是不够吗？”

舔吻着肌肤，维克托把目标转移到了恋人胸前两颗粉嫩可爱的乳头。

“还是太舒服说不出话了？”

舌尖游移在乳晕和肌肉纹理之间，唯独无视勇利挺胸所求的动作，避开了关键的两点。

“勇利不说我是不会给你的哦～而且还有惩罚，专门治某些口不对心的小猪”

维克托把震动频率调了最高档，满意的看着勇利骤然睁大的双眼和拱起的脊背，手顺势从后腰处将勇利扶起来，把他的头贴在了自己的颈侧。

“现在可以说了吗？”

不依不饶的提出问题，维克托用空出来的手伸到勇利的后穴处捅入两根手指，缓慢抽插起来。

“呜……我说……哈啊……舒，舒服……”

得到答案后的男人低下头含住了勇利的左乳尖轻嘬，偶尔用舌舔弄几下，却没有碰另一边可怜挺立着的小东西。

“勇利想要的话就自己去碰碰哦，我说过会给你惩罚的对吧——”

不知道是不是突然的羞耻心发作或者是什么其他原因，勇利只是用哭腔呻吟着，眼神定在维克托身上，双手始终每伸上去缓解自己的渴求。

“不听话呢。”维克托笑了一声，转而去顺从勇利的想法舔咬起右边的乳头，欣赏着自己的杰作。“所以……惩罚还要继续。”

说完这句话，维克托把手向下伸撸动起勇利的肉茎，像是挤奶一样从下至上缓慢移动，如此反复，直到勇利开始喷出一点白浊——在勇利刚以为能够解放时维克托忽然用大拇指堵住了出口。

“啊啊啊啊……让我射……呜……求你……”

勇利终于忍不住哭喊出来，强烈想射的欲望令他扭动身体用手使劲推搡着阻止他释放的罪魁祸首，前端酸胀和后穴还在震动的小玩意带来的快感混合在一起令他崩溃的挺起腰，泪水不停溢出眼角，再被维克托舐去。

“嘘……嘘……乖，这里没别人了，他们在你睡着时其实已经下车了哦，所以叫出来吧……”

“哈啊……维克托…混蛋！让我……嗯……”

“不可以哦，是对勇利的惩罚～”

跳蛋被好心的停了下来，一只温暖的手搭在脊背上一遍遍安抚似的轻拍，耳边是男人与独裁行径完全不同的温言软语。

“对……嘘……别害怕……”

“我在，勇利想要什么只要说出来就好哦，我都会满足你的……”

勇利感到了身体慢慢平息下去，阴茎依旧肿胀但比起刚刚前后夹击的酸楚感已经好了许多。

“这种话，怎么说得出口……”

说完这句话勇利就感到一阵后悔，因为他看到维克托骤然灿烂起来的，不怀好意的笑容。

下一秒本来停止的跳蛋又开始在体内运作起来，这次甚至直接被调到了最高档。快感又开始积累，勇利已经泪眼朦胧的甚至哭不出声了，但就在他几乎放弃挣扎的那一刻，维克托放开了限制在顶端的手。

“啊……维克托！哈啊……为什么…唔……好奇怪”

精液没有喷射出来，而是缓缓流出，一股股的白浊被维克托不知道在哪里找到的不锈钢盘子接住，勇利感到每流出一股精液，一阵要命的酥麻和舒爽便从下体传来，后穴噏张着叫嚣欲望，他难耐的扭腰向维克托的胯部蹭去。

“我……想要，嗯…快给我！”

最后一声被逼急一样的声音几乎是被勇利吼出来，紧接着的是维克托觉得一阵天旋地转——勇利按住维克托的肩膀狠狠将他压在了自己的底下，顺势跨坐在了对方小腹上。

“哇哦，勇利已经这么迫不及待了吗？”

维克托从下方仰望着勇利，本来以为会看到害羞的红晕，没想到身上的男人只是狠狠拽下他的裤子对着已经怒张的阴茎狠狠坐了下去，甚至还冲他露出一个勾人性感的笑容。

“你不也是忍好久了吗？Дорогая”

随后还没等维克托反应过来勇利态度突然的变化，对方就开始撑着自己的小腹缓缓上下动作起来。

“嗯……维恰…”

随着勇利在爽到时不经意间说出的昵称，维克托感到理智的弦骤然啪的一声崩断，眼中心中除了面前这个可爱帅气又性感的不可思议的男人以外没有了任何东西。

一个使劲他转而将勇利压在了下方，提起勇利匀称白皙的双腿环住自己的腰，开始了疯狂的动作。

润滑液，肠液，和前列腺液被混合着随抽插的动作带入又带出，性器的摩擦让原本粉嫩的血口红肿起来显得更加诱人，穴道里湿热紧致的软肉吸得维克托爽到头皮发麻，控制不住本能的兽欲用力冲刺起来。

“维，维恰……太快了……唔嗯……慢……啊！”打桩一样机械又狠厉的抽动很快让勇利受不住的用水光淋漓的双眼注视着维克托，嘴中求饶着试图让男人控制一点，但显然这没有任何作用，反而让男人又涨大了一圈。

“我可不会放过勇利的——”

维克托确实慢了下来，但却是每回插入后都缓缓的，使劲的碾过勇利的敏感点，甚至将只手伸向下方开始帮助勇利上下撸动高高翘起的阴茎。

“太过分了……我……哈啊……”

勇利忍不住哭出声，眼泪糊了一脸，视线模糊的只能看到恋人一头银色的短发，随动作而晃动，渐渐的他开始被快感冲击的有些失神起来，感到意识离体而去，正当勇利觉得自己要因为这场性事而爽到昏睡过去时，被突然的空虚拉回了神智。

“勇利不专心。”

空虚只持续了一小会，但随后填入穴道的明显不再是维克托的性器，而是——

“你在做什么！！！”

只见维克托正拿着一个大号注射器，将之前收集起来的，勇利自己的精液慢慢输送到勇利的穴道内，精液没有了以后是剩下的大半瓶润滑液，随后又是清水。强烈的鼓胀感和小腹传来的下坠感让勇利难过的拍打埋首在他下体的男人。

“勇利好厉害啊，一滴不剩的都吃下去了呢——”

“维克托，难受……”

“既然难受的话，那前面为什么还翘那么高呢？果然勇利是个口是心非的坏孩子吧？”

维克托从背包里掏出了一个长方形的盒子，打开后拿起一个勇利知道，但从来没用过的东西。

肛塞。

勇利用一种不可思议的眼神看着维克托一串动作，直到对方把肛塞塞入了他的后穴，将所有东西都堵在了里面。

他说为什么过安检的时候安检员看他们的眼神那么不可描述！！！！！

“没有我的允许，勇利是不能私自排出来的哦。”

看着维克托又从盒子里拿出一个可以震动的按摩棒时勇利终于感到恐惧了。

因为下一秒这个按摩棒的震动功能被男人打开，并且贴着他的小腹缓缓滑动直到触碰到了性器的根部。

“呜啊！”

动作没有停止，震动的玩意顺着他的肉棒上下移动，下方的小球则是被维克托低下头用唇舌细细照顾。震荡和濡湿的刺激混合着维克托在给他口交这一件事带来的视觉冲击让他呻吟哭喊，后穴狠狠收缩。

“怎么样？”

可恶的男人甚至变本加厉火上浇油的在离开前亲吻了一下顶部开合马眼，让勇利终于忍不住射出了今天晚上的第三次。

这回两个人都没有多余的精力担心会不会弄脏床单了。

高潮时带来的穴道痉挛让勇利不小心把肛塞推出，各种液体从暂时无法闭合的后穴流出，勇利舒服的发出叹慰，可在睁眼看到维克托似笑非笑的神情时内心咯噔一声想到维克托“不能私自排出来”的要求。

完蛋。

“勇——利——”维克托将自己肿大的性器狠狠顶入了勇利小穴的最深处，随后让抵着他的敏感点直接把勇利翻了个身，让他变成跪趴在床上的姿势，再用低沉性感的声音在勇利耳边轻轻吐息。“今晚，我准备把勇利操到失禁哦”

“所以请亲爱的勇利做好准备啦♡”

随之而来的几乎没有停顿的，疯狂的律动。

-

直到最后勇利已经记不清他射了几次，只记得到最后囊袋已经瘪下去，但快感依旧在积累，酸麻的感觉逐渐聚集在勇利的性器顶端。

突然一种和射精相似但完全不同的冲动慢慢袭来。

“不——不不——维克托！快停下来——啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

淡黄色的体液从顶端射出，失禁的羞耻和快感终于释放的感觉令勇利几乎要昏了过去，但他发现身后的律动依旧没有停止，反而一个劲的顶着他的敏感点。

“维克托！求你——我射不出来了——我——啊啊，别——不要，不要不要——噫——”

终于一股滚烫的液体狠狠打在内壁上，烫的勇利浑身一个激灵，前端吐出最后一滴尿液，终于如愿以偿的累到昏睡。

至于之后自己是怎么被清理干净，又是怎么醒来时发现已经在出租车上靠着维克托的肩就不是勇利清楚的了。

-

其实我不觉得他们会去坐火车:-D


End file.
